When Dreams Come True
by electricgurl
Summary: Chapter 6 is finally here and a dream of season 7 for the person that asked for it :) Please give me more ideas for the dreams you want to see or see the next part in...until then please click the purple review button....Please read and review...Spuffy...
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** When Dreams Come True

**Author:** electricgurl

**Email:** see profile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Btvs...wish I did... evil Laugh but I don't.

**Paring:** Spuffy;Buffy/Angel(grrr); Spike/Dru; Willow/Oz; Cordy/?(it's a sercret)

**Rating:** R (for sexual content and a bit of violence.)

**Summary:** Buffy and Spike are having weird dreams of themselves...together...To come to an answer they have to work together. Can they do it before killing one another?

**Copyright 2004 Amelia Coombes**


	2. Proludge

**Proludge**

_**Another day in the hell known as High School. Buffy Anne Summers thought to herself as she looked up at the towering building that lay in front of her. She growled lightly. Why was her life this bad. she closed her eyes and bit back a laugh as she felt hands cover her eyes?**_

_**"Guess who." Came a heavy male voice. Buffy Anne grinned. A pure delighted smile graced her face as a genteel laugh slipped from her lips. She snuggled closer to the man.**_

_**"Where were you this morning?" She asked.**_

_**"You haven't answered my question." He said rumbling against her back. Playfully kissing down her exposed back. She smirked.**_

_**"I stopped by your house but you weren't there..." She trailed off as he found her ear." But then continued after a beat. "Angel said you had already left," she pouted as he pulled away. She moaned at the loss of contact.**_

_**"Sorry Luv," William 'Spike' Giles said. "I Had a last moment Protec." Buffy Anne sighed.**_

_**"That's all you do anymore." She said as his hand fell from her eyes resting conformably on her hips. "I never get to see you." She bit her lip, turning around so that she faced him. His hand linking behind her back as hers wrapped around his neck. She pouted her lip stuck out in it's normal fashion. He grinned.**_

_**"Look at that lip." He chanted. His head dipping down to catch it between his own. "Gonna get it." He moaned into her lips. On pure instinct her body thirsted her sex towards his. She groan when she felt him begin to grow out towards her. "How about I try and make it up to you." He said between each kiss he placed on her face. She licked her lips as her eyes meet his.**_

_**"Well,...I guess that would okay." She said pulling him closer if that was possible. Her lips brushing hardly against his own. Her tongue darted out seeking his own. He meet her willingly. After a few moments of battle they broke the kiss panting heavily "promise me that you'll make it up to me." She smiled wickedly. "And then some." She said re-claiming his mouth. This time he broke the kiss as he grinned.**_

_**"Of course baby," Spike said grinned wider. "Anything you want pet, you can have." She smiled and looked him up and down licking her lips on the return trip to his eyes.**_

_**"Anything?" She tested. He nodded as words won't come. She smirked. "I want you now." She stated. He grinned again.**_

_**"Luv, we have class." Her smile flickered for a moment but then was back.**_

_**"Since when has that ever stopped us?" She asked her lips pressing against his. He moaned as she pressed her body against his full length.**_

_**"God Pet, you...don't...know...what...you...do...to...me." He said panting between each word. He groaned deeply as she pushed their sexes together again.**_

_**"I know exactly what I do to you." She pushed up his body on tiptoes. " It's what you do to me." She whispered softly in his ear. She nibbled softly on his ear. His groan turned into a moan as she licked the spots she knew drove him crazy.**_

_**"Luv, let's take this elsewhere." He said grabbing blindly at her hands. Not able to talk she nodded and followed him to his car. She was grinning the entire way.**_

_**They broke apart with a soft kiss to one another's lips, just long enough for Buffy Anne to climb into the passenger seat and Spike behind the wheel.**_

_**"Where to?" He asked.**_

_**"My house. It's closer...and empty." She said as an afterthought. He nodded understanding complete.**_

_**"Your house it is." He said starting the car with a smile. Within moments of leaving the parking lot Buffy Anne was trailing kisses all over her boyfriends skin. He groaned as she reached down and cupped him.**_

_**"Luv, Please..." Deep unsteady breaths. "Please wait until we get home." He grunted out. She mumbled something into his neck where she was currently licking. There was a moments of pause where her hand rested over him as she nibbled at his salty neck. He sighed in relief, driving while ones girlfriend was doing something like that wasn't a good idea. Then through the silence was the defeating sound of his zipper being pulled down.**_

_**Buffy Anne giggled as he growled at her. She was going to have her revenge from the other night at the movies. She still remember the look on her mothers face when she had accidentally found out what had happen.**_

_**Spike shut his eyes, then thought better of it; as he was driving it might be a bad idea. But oh-God was it hard to keep ones eyes open when ones girlfriend was playing with said boyfriend. His mouth opened as his button was undone and her hand pushed it's way inside of his pants. It was a tight fit which only make the fact that her hand was in his pants twice as bad.**_

_**"How much to you love me?" Buffy Anne asked. Spike moaned deeply his knuckles turning white from holding onto the wheel. She pouted. "How much?" She asked giving his a light squeeze. He moaned his eyes filtering close.**_

_**"More then the world, Luv...More then the world." She grinned and softly stroked the underside of his sex. He jumped in her hand, his eyes opening wide.**_

_**"Wanna make a bet?" She asked playing softly with his tool. He grunted a yes out as he watched her. "I bet you that I can make you cum before we which my house." She said. Spike bit the inside of his mouth. She was talented. it all came down to him.**_

_**"What's the wager?" He asked. Buffy Anne smiled and tipped her head to one side as if she was thinking.**_

_**"The winner gets to have their way...all day with the other person." She said. She stroked him harder. He gasped.**_

_**"Anything?" He blurted out breathing heavily. She nodded and licked his neck.**_

_**"Anything...and the other person can't say no." He grinned. It was a win-win situation. He loved Buffy Anne and would do anything for her...and hell if he won...He smiled.**_

_**"Deal." He said. She smiled evilly.**_

_**"Hang on this is going to one hell of a ride." She said as she lowered her mouth to his penis.**_

----

Buffy Summers jolted awake. She gasped for breath trying to re-cover herself. She moaned. It had happen again. She groaned and rolled over. She tried not to wake up Willow who was asleep on the bed above her. _What was wrong with me?_ She asked herself. _Why can't I get Spike out of my head!_ She growled and turned onto her other side. She was really starting to get worried. Why was she dreaming of Spike? An evil vampire when she was going out...and loved Angel. She growled at herself and moved back to her first position. She stared up at the ceiling.

She really needed to talk to someone about this small problem. She groaned. But what would the others say. _Vampire whore_ flashed in her mind. That was what they would probably think. She groaned and she was beginning to wonder if that thought was right.

Why couldn't she been like all the other girls and just have regular dreams, and not ones that had evil vampires as the main characters?

=========

Half way around the world. The blonde vampire shout up breathing in unneeded air.

"What in the Bloody hell was that?" He demanded from the quiet room.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 1: For Love and Fangs

**Chapter 1: For Love or Fangs.**

Buffy looked up at her teacher and growled. She was so tired. Why couldn't she just have a quick cat nap? She took a quick glance up at her teacher. He had moved on to the wonders of Hellenistic culture of the Greek. Yawning deeply Buffy placed her head down on her desk and smiled. This is what she need. Sleep. After staying up the night because of the Spike induced dream she was in some serious need for some R&R. She moaned peacefully and began to drift to sleep.

=============

Spike growled at the demon couple that looked over at them from across the bar. "What are you looking at?" He snared at them. They just laughed and walked away reviling his dark haired goddess behind them. "DRU!" He said breathlessly. He stumbled to his feet and lunged at her.

"William?" She asked nervously. "What are you doing here?" She asked he looked up at her. His eyes glaring into hers.

"What do you mean princess?" He said confused. "I came to find you. I went to Sunnyhell, and I saw the slayer-"

"Did you kill the sunlight?" she glazed at him. "Or did it burn you again. Is my William tanning in the sun? Does he not know that it will burn him hurt him." She said softly tipping his head up to hers. She gasped.

"Dru, sweetheart, baby...what is it?" He asked.

"The sun is all around you. I will never get you back into the darkness...you are gone from me forever." She whispered then her nails bit into his back. Spike cried out in pain.

"Princess, don't." He cried as she let her demon face come forward. "Please baby." He whispered a blood tear falling down his cheeks. "Don't...I do anything I need to...Please don't."

"I'm sorry my sweet William, but it needs to be done." Her fangs grew as she leaned forward. "You are a waste to the demon community. Be with the devil, my sweet William." And with that she sunk her fangs into his neck hitting his main artery. Then she pulled back and opened a bottle and poured water into the wound.

Spike screamed as the holy water hit his skin keeping the wound open. The whole bar was looking on as Spike's sire bleed him to the world and not touching his blood. It was the deepest insult to a vampire. It meant that you now longer belonged in their family.

Spike looked up into Dru's eyes as he fell to his knees stunned. He watched as a demon came up behind his Sire and pulled her into a hug. Then he slumped to the floor and saw nothing.

================

_Buffy looked up as Scott called her name. She smiled at him. "Hello Scott." She said huskily. She licked her lips. "What have you been up to?" He grinned at her and Buffy stretched her leather covered legs out in front of her. She moaned and curled up the back of her chair. Her neck cracked as she rolled back into her first position._

_ "I've been out all night recovering what was lost." He said bowing in front of her. "And I am glad to finally say that I have found your slave, master." Buffy grinned and clasped her longer fingers together over her head. Her blue fingernails flashing in the light._

_ "Where did you put him?" She asked stepping down off of her chair. _

_ "He is in your room, Master." The male vampire said backing away. "Also Angel in wondering if you would enjoy his presence any time soon." Buffy grinned and smiled lazily._

_ "No, I think you can tell, my dear Angel that I have my toy back...The one he tried to get rid of...Tell him that if he isn't gone by sunrise. He will be able to fit into a nice little box." She smiled again. "Now...I don't want anyone to bother me until the sun is up." She said she moved to a room off the side of the room. "And Scott." She said. He raised his head and looked at her._

_ "Yes, Master."_

_ "Go and fetch me the redhead. I think I might have a little hungry man on my hands in a little bit."_

_ "Of course Master, right away." He said as he bowed out of the room. Buffy smiled and entered the room she had been heading towards._

_ "Hello my pet." She smiled at the captive man. Her long fingernails trailed across his chest. he jerked and tried to move away. His brown hair curled around and she licked her lips. "I haven't seen you in a while. What happen?" She asked her nails scratching his chest. "Did you run away?!?" she grabbed him by the throat and pulled him off the chains. "I don't like it when my pet's run away." She growled and tossed him across the room into the wall._

_ "Didn't run..." he said._

_ "What was it then my William?"_

_ "A fast retreat." A curt laugh came from her as she picked him up._

_ "Fast retreat...I like that." Licking her lips she smiled at him, "I missed you." She sighed softly. Her free fingers drifting over his lips. "I missed your lips, your chest," her hand drifted down wards as her words trickled out of her mouth. "Your dick." She said cupping his semi-hard penis. he moaned._

_ "Don't." He hissed._

_ "Don't what?" She asked. "Make you feel good? make you feel alive." She hissed into his ear. He moaned and bit his lip._

_ "Please...Don't." he said looking her in the eyes. "If you ever loved me you will stop," he said his eyes pleading with his now demon-lover. She froze for a moment._

_ "I did love you." She said looking sad that she had to use the past tense. She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "But I can't anymore." She vamped out and bit the side of his neck. He moaned first in pain and then in pleasure._

_ "Buffy, Luv, please don't," he pleaded. His eyes widened as his hard on grew as she pulled small sips from him. Her hands explored his body. "Please baby." He whispered tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Don't...I'll do anything I need to...Please don't, baby please...love me again." He whispered. Suddenly she stopped drinking from him._

_ "I will never stop loving you." She said pulling back to look him in the eyes. "The question is, can you still love me-"_

===================

"Buffy!" Willow screamed trying to wake her up. Buffy moaned. "-still love me-" She shot up. "Spike!" She screamed. the teacher at the desk looked over at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Buffy whispered as she grabbed her stuff and tossed it in her backpack.

"Buffy? What was that?" Willow asked as she followed her over excited friend out of the classroom. "Buffy!?"

"Willow. Please, don't ask." She pleaded.

"Why not?" She asked.

Buffy turned and faced her friend. "Because I don't have an answer for you."

==============

Spike groaned and rolled over onto his side. He didn't know what had woken him up but he thanked the devil or whatever it was. That had been a weird dream. At least he hoped it had been a dream, because he couldn't deal if it wasn't.

**_TBC..._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews ... and I was hoping to have posted this sooner but I was placed on a temp ban for one of my stories...I got a lot of updating done;) I hope that you all like this chapter as much as the last..._**

****


	4. Chapter 2: The New Scrouge Of Europe

_**Thanks to all of those that reviewed....And about a few comments: The spelling must have slipped past my beta-reader and myself. I try and catch everything but it's not possible. But it's been cut down considerbly...lol...And if you would like to help out (you know who you are) then you are more then welcome to send me an email I am always writing and also have a new idea....But no thank you all for the reviews...I have given you a treat and posted again. I hope that you like this chapter just as much....Have fun and keep reviewing....**_

**_electricgurl..._**

**__**

**Chapter 2: The new scourge of Europe.**

"Buffy, please can you slow down and try and explain." Willow pleaded.

"Nope can't, won't, don't wanna." The slayer said as she picked up her speed and turned towards the library.

"Buffy." Willow hissed. Buffy spun on one foot and looked her in the eyes.

"WHAT!" She yelled. "You want to know that for some reason, I have been having wet dreams about Spike! Of all people SPIKE!" Others turned to look at her, "Not Angel, Or someone half normal. SPIKE!" She huffed and returned to her retreat to the library. Willow stared after her.

"You mean, face in the bottle, I'm the Big Bad, Spike?!?!?!" She shrieked, and Buffy nodded and pushed through the doors.

"GILES!" She screamed. His head appeared from his office.

"Buffy?" He asked. "I wasn't planning on seeing you until later." She brushed him off with a wave of her hand.

"Have a problem, you need to fix it."

"I already told you I would not do your school work." She rolled her eyes.

"I get that...sadly." She looked past her watcher into the stacks of books. After licking her lips she looked him in the eyes. "I need something to stop me from dreaming." She said as she moved over to the nearest seat and collapsed into it, tried and scared she was drained completely.

"What? Why?" He asked taking his glasses off and polishing them.

"Bad dreams, equal tired slayer, which means dead slayer." She grunted and began to pick at her top. Giles raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you tell me more about these dreams, perhaps they mean something." She looked up widely at him.

"They can't!" She exclaimed, and got up and began to pace. "I mean they can't be real...She turned and stopped in front of the puzzled watcher. "Giles...please help me." She pleaded, and he nodded.

"And I will once you give me an idea of what to do." She sighed deeply and fell back onto the chair.

"I'm tired Giles." She stated and looked up in his eyes. She seemed to change in front of him into the worn down child she now appeared as. "I barely get any sleep because of these dreams, and when I do get sleep I feel like I am acting my dreams out. I'm just so tired," she moaned as she buried her head in her arms. "Make it stop." She commanded. "Do some spell just make it stop."

=======

After a few more painful moments on the ground Spike managed to pull himself up and stumbled into the nearest shop that catered to demons and humans. He pulled a wad of bills from his pocket and placed them on the counter.

"I need a magic include person." He stated looking around the room. He flipped the bills open. "I am willing to pay for any services and or information." He flipped threw a large number of hundred dollar bills.

"What would you be needing young man." Came an old voice from behind him.

"Some mixing and matching to help me with a dreaming problem." The old woman smiled and stepped forward.

"I'll help you." Spike grinned and passed her the bills, and she shock her head.

"No, I have no need for that...but thank-you." Spike shrugged and folded them back up and placed them in his pocket, as he did that she motioned for him to follow her.

"To help you I will need to put you in a dream state." Spike stopped.

"Now, wait just a bloody minute" he said holding up his hands. "I don't want to dream anymore, so why would I go willingly into the nightmare land that awaits me," the woman smiled.

"Because you always want to be fixed." He sighed and shrugged. The old broad was right, he then moved over to the table and climbed up pulling off his duster. He folded it and placed it under his head.

"Make it fast. I don't think I can stand any more of this crazy nightmare land then I have already." She nodded.

"Lay back and count back from 10." She said softly. He nodded and closed his eyes. He was out cold before he reached 8.

================

"Buffy, please." Giles said rubbing his forehead when his headache was growing.

"NO!" She said looking over at him. "Open these musty old books and find the answer in them. I will NOT go back to sleep." He growled.

"There isn't any other way," he said his tone growing bored.

"Giles, please." She pleaded. "I can't go back to that nightmare." She pleaded and moaned but he would move.

"Buffy, the faster you do this the faster it's over." Her eyes narrowed as he motioned for her to lay out in the drawn circle around her. Grumbling she did as he motioned.

"Just to let you know-" She began to yawn. " I don't like this idea one bit," he nodded.

"I think I understood you before the ranting began. Now, can you please start counting backwards from 10." She began to, and she was out cold once she reached 8.

=======================

_Buffy growled and sniffed the air. The fear from their prey was sweet. She grinned over at her mate and lover. "She's so sweet smelling, and I can't wait to taste her." She licked her lips, and Spike grinned back, he pulled her closer and nibbled at her neck. They both vamped out._

_"Have I told you lately how much I adore you?" He asked. She moaned as his hands danced over her body._

_"Yes, but I always love hearing you tell me again." He grinned. Biting her neck softly he sucked at the line of blood that came to the surface._

_"I adore everything about you." She moaned as he pulled more blood from her. Her fingers flew up to his hair and began to play with each strand. "Your blood is like sugar, and your body is the sun." His hand dripped below her waist line. She pushed her hips forward her sex searching for his talented fingers. "You're my everything Luv, my life, my love," He bit her hard and pulled two long draws of blood from her. "My everything." He purred as his fingers found her. She cried out as his fangs reattached themselves. He began to move his fingers up and down as she squirmed in his arms. A deep purr came from his throat._

_"Oh, William...My Spike." She grunted as he tipped his head to one side. She attacked with heat in her eyes. She pulled deeply from him enjoying the tangy taste of her Sire's blood. She began to purr along side him._

_"My Buffy." He moaned as he pulled back from her neck. Her hands drifted down and pulled his pants open. She pulled away from his neck._

_"Want you." She moaned grabbing his dick in her hands. "Need you." She moaned hiking her skirt up she jumped onto his hips and pushed him into the ground. "Have you." She said as she thrust herself onto him. They both moaned as she began to slowly move up and down. _

_"GOD!" He screamed._

"As far from her as possible." She said as her hands found a place on his chest she began to move at a faster pace. Spike's hands found her hips and helped her move. They grunted together as the moved.

_"Spike. Harder." She grunted between thrusts. He nodded and sat up. Turning her around on his lap he pushed her forward on her hands and knees. Placing her hands on a tombstone in front of them. He grabbed her hips again and resettled into her. Then he began his thrusts again, deep, long, and powerful. She cried out as he reached in front of her and pulled on her skirt. "More." She panted, and he nodded knowing what she needed. He bent forward and bit her neck. She cried out in pleasure as her orgasm rushed over her. He quickly followed her. Lapping softly at her blood he began to purr again._

_"So sweet," he mumbled. "My little sugar plum." He said as he pulled out of her. Moaning as he left her. "Wish I could stay in there all day." He whispered as she re-arranged her clothes. She smiled and turned to face him._

_"Once we have our tummy's filled you will." She told him as she took his hand. "But I want my slayer first." She growled playfully. He nodded a fire burning in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago._

_"We will dance in her blood," he promised her._

_"Among other things," Buffy smirked as they began on their hunt again._

__

_**TBC....**_


	5. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the support ;) I hope that this 2 millionth story is the best one yet…lol…I have a few Aus I would like you all to vote on…I am like running out of Spuffy ideas and these are the ones I have used…or will be shortly…There is one dream to a chapter…I would like to know which ones you like the most…_

_AU'S:_

_Both human- couple...very sexual_

_Spike Human, Buffy Vampire- spike is her slave_

_Spike Vampire, Buffy Human(non-slayer)- Spike is going to be turning her _

_Both Vamps-Mates, Master is their Sires....they are the evilest vamps every_

_Future them-Buffy is slayer, Spike is Vampire...parts of season 7_

_Both Human- it's in the past. Spike loves Ceily, buffy Loves Spike. Will Spike find out about Buffy's feelings before it's to late?_

_If you have any other ideas please let me know…Thanks and enjoy_

Chapter 3: Obsessions

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Buffy said as she awoke. Xander grabbed the nearest garbage can and passed it to her. Which she filled with her past meals. Willow frowned and moved forward and rubbed her best friends back.

"Buffy? You gonna be okay?" She asked. She shook her head.

"No...never after that." wincing she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Buffy?" Giles asked as he moved forward. "What did you see?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I was a vampire." She cried. Giles dropped to his knees in front of her. "I was with Spike...and we were." She waved her hands. "You know...doing vampire things..."

"Killing..." Willow supplied. Buffy blushed.

"...kinda...there was biting involved." They all looked confused until Willow clicked in.

"Oh...OH!' She said also blushing. "Yikes...." Buffy nodded.

"Agreeing a hundred percent." Buffy said looking at the books. "Giles, can you like get rid of them."

"What?" He asked

"The dreams." She croaked. He frowned.

"I don't believe I can." He sighed when she looked at him. "Something...or someone with strong magicks are involved and are showing you possible words that you could have been in." Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them. "I also sensed that the magick was linked to another person...Who I can only guess would be....Spike." Buffy's eyes widened at this remark.

"Your joking right?"

==========================

Spike groaned as he awoke. "Now that was starting to get on the right track." He moaned as he shook his head. Buffy's...no the slayers scent and blood seemed to be following him from his sleep. He looked over at the older woman. "So, what about it...can you get rid of it." She stared at him wide-eyed.

"You are-"

"What." He asked looked at her with a cocked head. "Evil...yeah been so for a while...can you fix it." He asked her. She shook her head. He growled and grabbed her by the neck. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT!!!!!!!!!!"

"The magicks surrounding you are to strong..."She gasped for breath. Spike loosen his grip so she could finish. "Some one wanted you to see these..."She searched for the correct term. "These possibilities." Spike's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked placing her back down on the ground. His interests peaked for the time being. She sighed.

"Someone is weakling the barriers of other possible universes and showing and the slayer what you could have." She waved her hands. "There are millions of possibilities...They seem to want you together, because they are only showing you the ones with you together...there are worlds where you have never met. Worlds were you are human." She finished. Spikes jaw dropped. But he had already now that...but to hear it out loud was a big shock.

"Can these worlds be tapped into?" He asked. "Could I go to one of them...if I really wanted to." the woman paused to think about this.

"Yes and no." She looked around and picked up at large book. She handed it to Spike. "All your answers are in this book." He grinned and flipped it open. He growled.

"Look you 'ld bat. I can't read this...it's a dead language...a very old dead one..."

"The man which trains the slayer can read such a written word." She said as she turned and left pausing for a moment at the door. "If you truly seek the answers you want...find the watcher and he will translate the book which you hold in your hands." Spike growled and watched as she left. He sat down hardly on the floor. He had some thinking to do. Without knowledge or warning he drift back into the land of sleep.

================

"Do you mean to tell me that, Spike...evil vampire that wants to kill me, is having the same wet-dr-"She paused and bit her lip. She blushed deeply. "He's having the same 'dreams' as me." Buffy demeaned as she paced the room. She covered another yawn as she looked over at her watcher. Giles shrugged.

"Yes, I don't quite understand it but he is in fact living them at the same moment as you do." She stopped her pacing.

"So if I like didn't go to sleep at the same time as him it would all be good." She said a smile crossing her features. Giles shook his head.

"No, I didn't say that...it seems that the two of you have been linked together, when one is asleep the other will quickly follow." Buffy's eyes widened.

"You mean i have no control ov-" A large yawn broke her sentence.

"It would seem at the moment Spike has fallen asleep again." Giles said frowning.

"Giles, please...get me coffee or some-" She yawned again her eyes drifting closed. "I can't-" She fell forward fast asleep crashing into the floor.

===============

_William smelt the air. His black outfit had disappeared and was replaced with a pair of blue jeans and a white wife-beater. Growling he changed his features and looked into the club. She was here. He knew it. His reason for being. Elizabeth Williams. Looking around he spotted her and grin. Making sure she saw him he walked over to the bar and waited. Within a few moments she was beside him._

_ "I thought I told you not to come around here William." She hissed. It hurt her to be so mean. But if Parker saw him here she shuttered to think what would happen to him. He grinned and looked her up and down. Rubbing his chest softly he smirked as her eyes followed his hands down to this crotch._

_ "Couldn't help it." He said his English accent had disappeared along with his clothes and was replaced with an American. "I fell from the stars when I saw you." She rolled her eyes._

_ "Go get a life." She muttered as she turned and left. She blushed slightly at his comment. He was so sweet it hurt her to hurt him. He grabbed her. She hissed at how cold his hands were._

_ "Now, now, none of that." He hissed pushing her back towards the exit._

_ "Will, what are you doing?" She asked. Worried about her friend. " William please....If Parker sees you he's likely to-"_

_ "What? Scream at me and run the other way." He laughed. "Please, that boys backbone left long ago. he even screams like a girl." William remembered early that evening. Laughing he pushed Elizabeth out the back exit. "We are going to have a little chat." He said motioning her forward. Sighing she walked out and then turned to face him._

_ "William, I really don-" She stopped as his face changed. A small scream left her lips as he lunged at her. He grabbed her arms and held her still._

_ "Don't worry Luv, it will only hurt for a bit." And with that he sunk his teeth into her neck. She struggled for a few moments then gave up. He listened as her heart slowed. He pulled back and bit his own wrist and offered it to her. At first she turned her head, but as she drew closer to death she gave in and took his offering. Her last thoughts of being of William and all the time they would get to spend together and how much fun it was going to be to visit Parker...He needed to learn a lesson._

===================

"God, he was a ponce." Spike moaned as he awoke. He rolled over and grabbed the book. That last dream, nightmare, hallucination; whatever the hell it had been. Had been was the last straw. William the bloody was headed to Sunnyhell.

**_TBC…_**

****

**_So what do you think :)_**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sunnyhell now and forever...**

Buffy moaned as she awoke grabbing her neck where just seconds again William...Spike...who ever that had been had bite her. She shuttered. But not for the gross factor. The whole thing had turned her on. She was beginning to become worried. She moved and fell off of the table she had been placed on.

"DAMNIT!!!" She screamed as she hit the floor. She grumbled and pushed herself up. "Just my luck."

"Buffy?" Giles asked as he appeared in the room. "Your awake...Good." He said.

"Yeah....The falling down part." She waved her hands around as she got up into a chair. "It's nothing. I promise." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We have found some more information about what might be happening to you." He said looking up from a book.

"Yeah, what?" She asked yawning. "God! Doesn't he ever get enough sleep!" She cried.

"You have both been sleep depraved for close to a week. I would have to say that you might be the one who is tired." She bit her lip as she thought about that.

"Maybe...I just..."She closed her eyes. "What did you find?" She asked.

"Quite a lot..." He reopened the book and handed it to her. She rubbed her eyes and moved the book around.

"It's in like French, so something.

"Or something." Giles grumbled. "It a language that was before time." She laughed and passed him back the book.

"Sorry can't say I can read that." She shrugged. "What's it say?" Giles cleared his throat and began to read.

"In the year of the new beginnings the chosen two will be show their destiny's. From the powers that have decreed what is to be. They will meet upon the mouth of Hell and everything we come to what is to be. They will face-" He stopped.

"What will they face?!? Where's the rest of it?!?"

"It ends there." He informed her as she jumped up.

"You have to be wrong. That doesn't answer anything." She growled as she covered another yawn.

"Buffy, you really should get some sleep. There is nothing you can do." She nodded. "And with Spike on his way."

"I know. I should be at the best of my game." He nodded and smiled.

"Willow and Oz have set up a cot in the back. I think it would be safer if you stayed her for the night. I have already called Joyce." Buffy smiled.

"Thanks." She said softly as she moved towards her temporary bedroom. "Wake me up around eight if I haven't already gotten up." She said as she laid down and pulled a blanket over herself. Going fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Stupid red eye flights." Spike grumbled as he stepped outside of the LA. He looked around for a cab driver. "Damn Dru, stealing my bloody car." He mumbled as he flagged down a cab. Growling slightly he got in.

"Where to bud?" The driver asked.

"SunnyHell." He replied as he settled down for a nap.

"You mean Sunnydale." The driver said. Spike nodded, but mumbled.

"No I really mean Sunnyhell." Then he was asleep.

_Buffy slowly makes her way towards Spike's crypt. She is walking purposefully and with a look of determination on her face. She opens the door and walks in._

"_If I'd've known you were coming, I'd've baked a cake." Spike stated looking up at her smiling. She didn't smile back._

"_Tell me you love me." She demanded._

"_I love you." He said watching her carefully._

"_Tell me you want me." She continued walking closer_

"_I always want you." He said moving over to her. He grabs her and pushes her down as he begins to kiss her like they have no time left to be together. He moves over top of her and grabs her top pulling it over her head his lips travel down her neck licking and nipping. She moans and her nails dig into his back. His lips cover her bra as he licks at her nipple._

_"You are my everything. My anything." He says between licks as his hands travel lower to graze her jeans. His fingers play over her button and zipper as she moans . He kisses down her stomach pushing her pants down her legs with his hands. She helps him as she kicks off her pants when they reach her ankles. She licks her lips as he hovers over her._

_"Tell me you want me." He said a smirk playing across his features._

_"I want you in me." She said avoiding a straight answer._

_"Tell me you need me." He growled lifting his head from her._

_"I need you in me." She grunted out as he stopped._

_"Tell me you love me." She closed her mouth._

_"I can't." She stated._

_"Love me?" He asked worried._

_"Tell you.' She said, watching his reaction she bit her lip a tear forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said brushing his check softly. "But I just can't."_

_"But maybe someday." He said hopefully, she nodded._

_"Maybe someday."_

__

__

_The two lay wrapped in a Persian rug looking up at the ceiling. Buffy rolled over to face Spike. "Do you think we will ever be able to just be us?" She asked tracing light patterns over his chest. He sighed._

_"I'm not sure. I hope that one day I can just be with you and not worry about you running away, to ashamed to be near me." He said._

_"I'm not ashamed." She said as she kissed his check." He smiled at her softly._

_"Then what is stopping us from being together?" He asked. She paused in thought. Licking her lips she frowned. Nothing was. It was all her. She was the reason that they still hid in the shadows. Why they were never around one another during the day or when her friends were there. Spike was safe as long as the others didn't know about him. They would never let her be this happy if they could help it. They pulled her out of heaven and they would do it again if they got the chance. That is why she kept Spike a secret. He was her little slice of Heaven. And she could never give that up._

_Buffy feels time change around her. She looks down and she is completely dressed. "Huh?" She asked out loud. She looked over and there stands Spike._

_"Slayer?" He asked, confused as she is._

"_It's over." She stated, hearing his heart break along with his. She can't let the others tear them apart so she would skip right to the point._

"_I've memorized this tune, luv." He informs her watching her carefully as she moves away as he steps closer. _

_Tears sprout in Buffy's eyes. "I'm using you... and it's killing me." She said her heart breaking completely. She held back the tears as she turned and walked from the building. She heard Spike cry out in pain as she left. She wanted to turn around so badly. If she would only turn around....But she didn't, she couldn't, he deserved better and she couldn't let her friends take another part of heaven from her._

__

_Time picks up around the couple again and drops them into a new setting. Spike has Buffy pinned to the ground. She struggles against him wearing her bathrobe. They are in her bathroom as she cries out in pain. Her back is on fire as the wound is tore open._

"_I'm gonna make you feel it." Spike yelled at her. "You have to feel something." He gasps as he fight her._

"_Ah! Stop!" She cried out. "Oh my god. Please stop Spike. You're hurting me." She said as tears ran down her face. "I need to you to stop." She pleaded. "I want you to stop!" She screamed. Spike seems to come to them. He jumps back off of her and leans on the sink, looking horrified at his attempted rape of Buffy. _

_Buffy slowly climbs to her feet, clutching her robe to her body. Her looks show her emotion. She is hurt and betrayed that he would do this to her. After everything she gave up to be with him. So she says the only thing that will hurt him._

"_Ask me again why I could never love you."_

__

_Spike feels horrible as time spins around them again. Now Buffy is the only one that comes to a complete stop. Spike watches from behind a wall as a man shoots Buffy as she is talking to Xander in her backyard. He cries out and tries to get to her but he can't move. He gasps as she falls to the ground as the man fires more shots._

_"OH-God." Spike said. "No please. Save her someone." He screamed. But no one can hear him, Buffy is laying there dying because he ran away. He growled at himself. What was wrong with him. _

__

_Now it's Buffy's turn to watch as Spike walks into a cave in what looks to be a new world. He is brusied and beaten but he looks so happy. He is speaking with a demon but Buffy can't make out what is being said. She watches in horror as bugs climb over him. She screamed for him, trying to help him but he can't hear her and soon everything stops and the demon and him begin to talk again. _

_"-your soul." Is all Buffy's catches before the world turns upside down again._

__

_Time is coming to them slower. Willow saved Buffy and they are slowly coming to a stand still. Suddenly. Like they hit the end of the ride they slam into what can only be described as their future._

_**Spike is shackled to a rocky cave wall. He has just about given up. He shook his head as he sees someone coming towards him**_

"_**A knife, now, is it? "He asks the figure. Buffy steps closer to him with a large kinfe in hand. She is cut and bruised, she has been in a serious fight. Her face shows no feelings at all. She weakly laughs and begins with a conversation. "What'll...what'll that...you—you can't hurt me. You're—you're just a bloody figment, you are. You're just..."**_

_**Buffy approaches him slowly and cuts him loose of his tethers. He collapses forward and braces himself with his hand on her shoulder. When he touches her and realizes she's real, he smiles and squints, searching her face intently. She looks into his eyes, tapping an emotional connection between them. He almost breaks down in joy. Buffy's face is filled with pain and fear for her lover.**_

"_**You. Oh. "He puts his arm over her shoulder, and she puts her arm around his waist. Although Spike is weak and limping, they walk out of the cave together. As it will always be.**_

**__**

****

Buffy slowly wakes up looking around. That was different then the rest. This one seemed...possible. She shuttered remembering the way she had treated him. She had been so mean. She shivered what was wrong with her. She was feeling bad for SPIKE...the big bad. She closed her eyes and wiped at the sleepiness that was in them. When she removed her hands she was amazed to wetness. She had been crying...in her sleep. She looked over at the door, could she really go and face her friends after that? She knew it was a dream...she hoped that it was a dream, because if it wasn't then she didn't know if she could every look them in the eyes again.

Spike slowly woke up as the cab driver was knocking on the connector window. He growled in frustration. He was interested in that dream. It seemed almost...real...his feelings, the way he acted, it was almost him. Without any different pieces of reality. The only bit was that he was in love with the Slayer. He shuttered. He still couldn't believe every thing that was in that dream. He hoped that it wasn't their future, and not because he didn't look forward to loving someone again, but because he didn't want the slayer to be hurt so much by her mates.

_TBC...I know bad ending...but I thought that you all deceived a new chapter so this is what I came up with I hope that you like it....Next chapter Spike and Buffy meet in the real world...Let me know which of the AU's you like the best or if you want me to come up with some new ones...I have one more new one....I think all you human lovers will enjoy it ;) stay tuned to find out what I mean...and keep the reviews coming...._


	7. Chapter 5: The Human Life For Me

_**A/N: Okay guys here it is…a new chapter. I had a hard time of having these two meet. I think I re-wrote this one at least four times before I finally came up with this version…I know that some of this will be out of character…but you have to remember that they have been having these dreams for almost two complete weeks so their feelings are being pulled apart and changed with each different POV…there is a bit of Buffy/Angel…But not a lot as I don't like that paring so, before this note becomes longer then the chapter…I hope you enjoy thank you all for your reviews…also this chapter as a lighter rating and the dream is a human au of sorts…I think you will all enjoy….have fun….and remember to review…**_

**Chapter 5: The Human Life For Me.**

Buffy watched the door after that last dream. She couldn't face them. Not even if it was a dream she didn't know what she would do. She didn't want to think about it. Gathering up her stuff she straightened all her clothes out and walked over. She checked it out. The coast was clear. She grabbed her stake and raced to the doors pushing threw them as Giles came back into the library from his office.

"Buffy?" He asked looking around. He shrugged and pushed over to the doorway to her bedroom. "I have some news about your dreams. Everything should be okay-" he looked in. "Buffy?" he asked. There was no reply. Then he saw that the bed was empty. He shook his head. Why did this girl always think that it was better to run away from her problems. He grumbled a bit as he went to grab his jacket then he went out hoping to find his wayward Slayer before something or someone else did.

Angel watched Buffy walk down the street. She looked a little out of it. Swaying slightly on her feet. Not paying attendance to anything that was happening around her. If she wasn't carefully she was going to get attacked. He sighed he wouldn't join her at the moment after Spike's last 'visit' they had agreed that a little bit of space was needed. He was just watching out over her like he always would. She turned and headed towards the graveyard. She still wasn't paying attendance and Angel supposed he was to busy to have sensed his Childe.

Spike watched the Slayer as she moved across the graveyard. He grumbled as she staked a few odd vampires. He could sense his sire, which meet that he was close. He growled and vamped out as a demon attacked the slayer, she wasn't paying attendance and the demon managed to get a hit in before she could block it.

He almost moved forward to help her but the big poof bet him to it. Growling in the shadows he walked backwards, he needed a drink.

After dusting that vampire Buffy looked around. She sensed some powerful vampires. She recognized on as Angel, but the other one. She closed her eyes and tried to place him. He was so familiar. Her eyes shook open. It was Spike! She gasped a bit in surprise. He was here, in Sunnydale. She thought she was gonna pass out as she couldn't breath. All of her dreams came back to hit her full force.

She closed her eyes. Suddenly she was flying backwards. She grunted in pain from the demon attack.

"Damn it." She cursed shaking herself back into the present. A large demon stood in front of her. She bit her lip. "I was think here." She grumbled as she pushed herself up and attacked. She landed two blows when she was hit again. She stumbled back two steps then saw a blur of black.

"Spike?" She asked, extremely excited…more then she should have been. But no...it wasn't him, this man was to large. It was Angel. Her heart sank. She frowned at herself. What was wrong with her. Angel was her boyfriend, should she be happy to see him.

Spike looked up at the clock. It had been almost an hour since he had left the Slayer to deal with the demon. He couldn't help but feel a bit worried about her. He sighed, what was wrong with him, all he ever wanted to do was find and kill the current slayer, but something had happen lately. He blamed the dreams. She had gotten under his skin and he couldn't get her out of his system. She was all he ever thought about anymore.

"Just need a good lay mate." He said to himself, as he swirled around the glass of Rum he held in his hand.

He knew the moment that this had all started. It had been the moment he had seen her. She had been….still was a hot little thing. Dancing with her friends, her blonde hair flashing in the dim lights. Then that Halloween and almost getting to taste her. He moaned at the memory he had been hard for almost two weeks after that. Ever time he had to think of her and the way she had still managed to get out of his grip. They way he body seemed to fit perfectly against his.

Then later when they had spared as she tried to save the vampire groupies, that had been painful. Being stuck in that room with minions and Dru not being able to do anything about his…problem. Then as she was trying to save Angel. He had let his guard down for a spit second and she had gotten the better of him. He still remember how it had felt being stuck in that wheelchair. Oh, how he had wanted to kill her.

Spike also remember watching her trying to overcome the pain and loss of her lover to the evil that he had been. He rejoiced all the pain that crossed her face and how he had felt the same way with Dru. Angelus had torn both their lives apart. He sighed and took another drink.

Then just the other week when he had come back into town looking for a spell. He thought he was going to die when he saw he for the first time. She looked so good. She was strong and powerful no longer a little child that she had been she had finally grown up. Become the slayer that she could be. Spike had thought that he was going to cum right there and then. He signaled to the bartender to fill his glass back up.

"Spike, are you sure that they is a good idea?" Willy asked nervously. The vampire rolled his eyes.

"I'm payin' ya ain't I?' He demeaned. Willy's eyes widened in fear.

Buffy watched as Angel fought the demon. She was bored stiff. Angel thought she was a child and she hated it with a passion. _Spike would let me fight my own fights._ She thought. She frowned as Angel snapped the demons neck. He walked over.

"Hey." He said softly smiling at her. She smiled back kissing him on the check. He frowned.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just tried." She said. "Weird dreams." He smiled and pulled her close.

"I could walk you home." She shook her head pulling out of his grip.

"Need to stop by Giles'." She said.

"Oh, okay. I'll take you over there." He said taking her hand in his.

"I can walk by myself." She snapped, instantly regretting it as his face dropped. "Angel, I'm sorry-" She began.

"Don't worry about it." He said pulling back from her. "You don't want me around to night." He shrugged. "You know where to find me." He said as he walked off into the darkness. Buffy cursed her luck…then her dreams.

"Spike just stop and think, what if the slayer-" As he spoke the door flew open and she walked in. Spike grinned and turned in his chair.

"Speaking of the She-Devil." He hissed out-loud. Her eyes narrowed.

"Spike. I thought I told you not to come back here." She growled as she made her way over to the bar. He shrugged.

"Never was one to listen very well." He told her as he watched her hips roll with every step. He licked his lips, his eyes traveling up her body coming to rest on her face as she stopped in front of him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. He stood up.

"Perfection." He turned on one heel grabbing the nearest bottle and walked out of the bar.

"Hey!" She called out. "I wasn't done…" She ran after him. He rolled his eyes.

"Ask me why I care." He said looking down at his nails. They needed to be re-painted soon.

"What was that?" She asked once they stepped outside of the bar.

"What was what?" He asked looking her over. Not bad. Short skirt, long cut top. He sighed and opened the bottle with his teeth. He offered it to her. She shook her head and glared.

'What you said to me, about the perfection."

Spike shrugged. "It's what you are." She blushed deeply.

"Spike…" She began.

"Look slayer." He took a deep breath. _Gods she was gorgeous tonight._ He thought. "I'm just driving threw." He lied. She pouted. Spike closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was reach over and kiss her.

"-headed?" He reopened his eyes as she spoke.

"HUH?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

Speaking slowly as if to a child she repeated herself. "Were are you headed?" She asked.

"Canada…I haven't been there in a while…"He shrugged.

Buffy watched him take another drink; all she could think of was kissing him senseless. She frowned. "Why Canada?" She asked.

"Strong liquor." He mumbled as he pushed past her.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked grabbing his shoulder she spun him back around to face her. Growling he slapped her. She gasped and moved back holding her check.

"Buffy..."He began. Her eyes darkened.

"How dare you." She gasped turning in the night she fled. Spike watched her run.

Buffy ran the entire way home, trying to fit back tears. What was wrong with her. Spike had done worst then slap her before. _That was before your dreams._ She told herself. A tear fell from her eye as she opened her front door.

"Buffy, you're home early." Her mother called. Biting back a sob she ran up to her room. "Buffy?" She called worried.

Buffy slammed her door shut and dropped onto her bed. Grabbing her pillow she held it over her mouth as she began to sob. She felt like something had been taken from her. Gasping for breath she turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. What was wrong with her? She felt so lost. Looking over at the window she watched the moon climb into the sky. When it reached about half way Buffy finally let her body get the sleep that it was begging for.

Spike looked around at the empty building that use to be the factory. Sighing he pushed bits and pieces off of the bed and lay down on it. What was wrong with him. He felt 'bad' for hitting the slayer early. Growling in frustration he rolled onto his side and looked up at the door. The stairs had collapsed when the white-hats had saved the witch and the boy. He closed his eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to see a large ballroom before her. She gasped as she had a small problem with breathing. Looking down she checked to make sure that everything was in order before she took a step into the grand room. Her new (Victorian) gown was stunning and she couldn't wait to show it off. She scanned the room for anyone she knew. She blushed when her eyes fell onto William, he smiled at her and moved across the room._

_"How is Milady tonight?" He asked as he gave her hand a kiss. She blushed more._

_'I am fine my Lord, and your self?" She asked with her upper class accent._

_"Wonderful, now that my best friend is here." He said smiling. "As I need your advice." She nodded._

_"But of course. What can I help you with?' She asked as he offered her his arm. Smiling she linked them as they moved onto the dance floor. A slow waltz began to play._

_"I have a special woman that I would like to ask something tonight." Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. But she knew that it wasn't here. Never her. Ceily this, and Ceily that, was all that her best friend ever spoke about, she had been in love with William since they had turned seventeen and he had failed to notice her as anything other then a friend._

_"And you are worried that she will say no?" She asked. William smiled at her and she thought her knees where going to give out from under her._

_Shyly he nodded. "You always know me the best, Liz." He said creasing her check softly. She closed her eyes. Ceily was so lucky to have William to ask her to marry her._

_"She would be a fool, if she didn't say yes." She reassured him, her heartbreaking with every word. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead._

_"It was a pleasure, Miss. Kent." He said, as they broke apart. Elizabeth watched him walk over the other woman, which had caught his eyes. She watched carefully as they talked. She hissed as laughter fell over the room. Elizabeth watched as William fled the room. She looked around at the others and glared at them. Taking a deep breath she picked up her dress and raced off after him._

_"William!" She yelled as she ran into the street. She looked around. "WILLIAM!" She screamed, there was still no response. She felt a tear fall onto her check. Then she heard something. A man mumbling. Smiling she took off running in that direction. _

_"William." She gasped as she turned into the street. She had finally found him and he was with a woman. He turned surprise._

_"Elizabeth?" he asked surprised turning away from the dark haired woman that had captured his attendance. "What are you doing out here at such a late hour?"_

_"I was afraid for you." She said gasping for breath, "Who is this?" She asked pointing to the woman behind William._

_"We just meet." He said walking over he took Elizabeth's arm. "Come on, we should be getting you back to the party."_

_"No, William…I…my place is beside you." He froze._

_"Liz, you don't know what you are saying." He began._

_"Yes, I do.." She said as she pulled away from him her back to the dark woman. "I love you William Clother." He grinned at her._

_"Truthfully?" He asked. She nodded._

_"With all of my heart." He pulled her into a hug. Behind them they heard a deep growl. Spinning they found a evil creature. William stepped in front of Elizabeth. _

_"You will not harm her." He warned. She tipped her head._

_"You are right." She purred. "I will change you and then you will kill her." And with that the monster lunged towards them._

__

**_TBC….What ya think? listens you think I'm evil! gaps then a evil laugh you would be right insert evil laugh …when I get a few reviews…I will post the next chapter….Let me know if you have a dream scene that you would like to have written…._**


	8. Chapter 6: Forever yours

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of post, I have been super busy with everything and I hope that you can forgive that I haven't completely forgotten about this story...I hope to post my other chapters/short-stories, soon...Enjoy and keep the reviews coming...**

**Chapter 6: Together Forever**

Both Buffy and Spike shot up in their beds at the same time, and both of them failed to get back to sleep that night. The last dream had seemed so real. Almost as real as the one about the future.

Buffy shuttered as she looked around her room. Her knees pulled up so that her head could rest on them. She heard a soft knock on her door and she watched as her mother came into the room.

"Buffy?" She asked softly. The Vampire Slayer looked over.

"Mum?" She asked watching the older woman make her way into the room.

"Honey. I'm worried about you." Joyce whispered. "I always hear you waking from dreams lately." Buffy smiled.

"I know, I wish I wasn't." Buffy reassured her.

"Are they nightmares?" She asked her daughter. Buffy winced.

"Kinda, I guess you could maybe say that." She watched her feet move.

Joyce frowned. "What do you mean, kinda, either they are or they aren't." Buffy shrugged, now looking at the wall. Joyce frowned and stood up.

"You know where to find me if you want to talk." She informed her daughter, and with that she left the room.

**"Buffy?" Came Spike's accented voice. She turned, not surprised in the least. She felt two vampires around. One she thought was Angel. She shrugged off the fact that she didn't get the warm tingly feeling in her stomach when she thought of him anymore. He didn't seem to have time or want to be around her any more. She couldn't completely say that she was sad about that.**

** "William?" she asked softly.**

** "Please don't call me that.'' He commanded. She winced.**

** "Sorry." She said softly. Looking down at the floor. "It just seems to fit you better then Spike would." He bit his lip.**

** "It's not that I don't like it;" He took a deep breath. "William died a long time ago." **

** "Would you mind if I called you it?" She asked shyly remembering some of the dreams she had been having.**

** He smiled. "Maybe later ducks…I actually came here because I have been having-"**

****

** "Dreams?" She guessed. He smiled warmly.**

** "I guess I wasn't the only one." She blushed scoffing her left foot on the ground.**

** "They are interesting to say the least." **

** He bit his lip, tipping his head to one side he looked her up and down. "What one is your favorite Luv?"**

** "I want to say the future one? It was so real...but I don't want it to become true." She admitted looking down at the ground.**

** "Why not?' he asked her interested he moved forward. She took a step back. Hurt flashed in his eyes.**

** "Sorry, not ready to have you that close yet." He nodded not truly understanding the need to touch her.**

** "Well?"**

** "What?' She asked forgetting what they had been talking about.**

** "Why is it not your favorite?"**

** "I just…" She took a deep breath. "I don't think I would be strong enough to be able to handle what happen to that…me" The blonde vampire nodded his agreement.**

** "It was a bit harsh for the life of a slayer." He leaned against the nearest wall and pulled a smoke out and lit it. Taking a long drag he looked back at her. She was watching him carefully.**

** "So which on is it then?" He asked looking for an answer from the blushing slayer. She dipped her head and blushed even deeper. Spike's eye brow rose in interest.**

** "umm…the…vampire one." He laughed fully.**

** "You have taste, Luv…" He leaned in closer. "It's mine too." He grinned at her. "I always knew slayers needed a little monster in 'em and their mates." Again she blushed. Spike raised his head and sniffed the air.**

** "I think maybe we should take this to somewhere less populated." He stated.**

** "Why?" Buffy questioned tipping her head to one side. Spike grinned and stepped closer to her grabbing her around the waist.**

** "Are you sure Luv?" He asked as he dipped his head to lick her thoart.**

** "Ummmm." She moaned tipping her head sideways to give him better access. "God yes." SHe said pulling him closer, she couldn't believe how good he felt touching her.**

"Buffy!!!" Willow screamed at her friend. She looked over at her breaking off her day dream.

"What Will?" She asked. A little mad that she had been taken away from something that will never happen. Spike would never be that nice.

"I asked if you were ready for the test next class." Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep last night so I studied." She pouted looking at the ground. Willow smiled.

"That's a good thing Buffy." She assured her friend.

"Tell that to my brain." She hissed as they made their way to class.

Spike watched as the sun danced around the curtains across the room. He needed sleep but he just couldn't find it. He sighed as his thoughts drifted to Buffy again. He wondered what she was doing. He bit his lip. If only he could go and take a quick little peak. Moaning he closed his eyes and felt himself drifting back into sleep. He promised himself that it was only going to be for a moment. Just a moment. But then again who was he kidding.

Buffy looked at the words on the test. They were becoming blurry as she slowly began to drift to sleep, she grunted her dislike. But couldn't help herself as she slowly fell asleep joining the vampire dream lover.

_ Buffy and Spike have been talking for a while now. Spike slowly leans before her. "You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls. A 100 years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you. Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me." A tear rolls down Buffy's check." I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy._

_ "I don't wanna be the one."_

_ "I don't wanna be this good looking and athletic. We all have crosses to bear."_

_ "Is that Past Spike or Now Spike?" Buffy asked looking at his shocked feature._

_ "You too?" He asked. She nodded._

_ "I think we are being taught a lesson." So everything is different."She sighed. " I hope it works._

_ "Me to Luv, You get some rest now. I'll check in before first light. You can decide how you want..." He turned and walked away._

_ "Spike?"He turned to face her. "Could you...stay here?"_

_ "Sure." Both Spikes look around the room spotting a chair. "That diabolical old torture device, the comfy chair. It'll do me fine." He said as he removed his jacket._

_ "No, I mean...here." Buffy said as she patted the bed beside her. "Will you just hold me?"_

_ Spike sits on the bed beside Buffy and puts his arm around her. She curls up on him, cuddling up to his chest as he puts his arm around her shoulder, holding her head with his hand_

_Buffy and Spike stare into each other's eyes as Spike holds Buffy in his arms on the bed. Buffy's got one hand on Spike's stomach and the other on his hand._

_ Spike is still holding Buffy in his arms. Buffy is sleeping now, resting her head on his chest, holding his hand as he holds her close to him. Buffy and Spike are sleeping beside each other, holding each other. Spike's got one arm under Buffy and the other across her waist. Buffy's got one arm under Spike's neck and the other hand on top of his hand on her waist. Buffy wakes and looks around, then at Spike. _

_ She smiles, and leands in kissing him on the lips. He moans and respones with a kiss back. Soon Buffy is below him looking up at Blue eyes._

_ "Morning Luv."_

_ "Morning." She said running a hand down his check. She watched him as she pulled his top over his head._

_ "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded and kissed him again._

_ "Love me William, Like I love you." She whispered pulling him closer as he reached for her top._

_ "you love me?" He asked kissing her lick as he removed her bra, and moved to her pants._

_ "I think that's what this feeling is." She mumbled as she nibbled on his ear. He moaned, pulling off her pants and then her panties. She arched agaisnt him as his fingers dip inside of her. She pulled back and stared at him. Smiling, as he began to pump his fingers faster. She moaned and closed her eyes._

_ "Yeah, this is love." She said as she pulled his fingers out just a few mopments from crashing into her first orgasm. He moaned as she helped him out of his pants. She cupped him playing with his balls._

_ "Buffy-Luv. What-" She pressed one finger over his lips._

_ "Shhh, no need." She said as she postioned his cock over her hole. She watched his eyes as he slowly began to push inside of her. She moaned and arched._

_ "Buffy, Luv, your perfect." he said nibbling her neck._

_ "Spike, my William, my everything." She moaned. "Claim me." She moaned against his cold skin. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, frezzing his hips._

_ "Are you sure?" He groaned. She nodded._

_ "I want us to be together forever." She moaned. He kissed her deeply, she felt him shift into vamp mode, and moaned more as he picked up their thrusts. Her nails bit into his back._

_ "Love you." He said as he bit her neck._

_ "Love you too." She whispered stroking his neck, wishing to bit him back. After a few lazy draws he pulled back and grinned._

_ "Mine." He growled, his eyes flashing._

_ "Yours." She whispered as her pleasure crashed into her._

_TIME SHIFT_

_ Buffy and Spike looked around confused they were the only ones left in the hellmouth. Spike had an amulet glowing around his neck._

_ "Go on, then." He commanded._

_ "No. No, you've done enough. You could still-"_

_ "No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." The walls are crumbling around them. _

_ "Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."_

_ "Spike!" She stated running a finger over her new bit marks. His tone weakened as he looked at his mate._

_ "Buffy, Luv, I have to do this," He saidas he held out his hand to stop her from coming closer, instead she took his hand into her own, lacing their fingers together as their hands both burst into flame._

_ "I love you. I can't live with out you." She stated as she tried to move forward."_

_ "Buffy, please." He whispered." You have to leave. You have to live." he pleaded._

_ "A life without you would be nothing." She growled. He bit back a moan of pain as more sunlight came in contact with him._

_ "For me, mate." he growled. "Do this for me. I will find you some how, but you have to leave now." He said. Tears flowed from her eyes. Not carring about the fire she kissed him, her hair burnt along with her face. Marking her his' forever._

_ "Remember me." He moaned, as he pushed her away._

"Always." She whispered as she turned and ran. Her pain flooding her with every step.

3 years earlier Buffy woke up with a scream she looked around her classroom then ran, only half an hour later when she stopped outside of Spike's old hangout did she feel her neck, noticing the bit marks that had formed over her perfectly tanned skin.

TBC...

**_A/N: So there is your season 7 dream scene. A lot of the dream stuff was creative by me but I did take a few lines from the last three shows, Hope that you all enjoyed it and leave me a review. Also another idea for the dreams. I don't want to repeat the dreams and I have finally figured out where this story will be going so...dream ideas, you might have the last one... :) _**


End file.
